Ultraman Nerf
Ultraman Nerf is a very weak Ultra from Nebula M78. History Series Nerf came to Earth because his friends left him there after beating up some Kaiju for lols. He defended the planet from a few Kaiju and two aliens before meeting his demise at the hands of a Neronga and a Bemular. Nerf's series lasted ten episodes before his death. His opponents were: * Pigmon and Giant Lizard (Episode 1) * Kanegon (Episode 2) * A lost Alien Pitt (Episode 3) * A drunk Alien Zetton (Episode 4) * Giant Condor and an Alien Shaplay who forgot where he parked his spaceship (Episode 5) * Kemur Man (Episode 6) * Namegon (Episode 7) * Greenman Minilla (Episode 8) * a single Kamacuras (Episode 9) * Neronga and Bemular (Episode 10) Afterwards, Nerf's friend, Ultraman Average, took over as the main defender of Earth. Ultra Hero Taisen! Ultraman Nerf will appear in Ultra Hero Taisen. Of note, he is surprisingly not the first character in the Taisen to be killed. Battle with Exterminus Ultraman Nerf was later revived somehow only to be killed by a single punch from Ultraman Exterminus and then revived by the OP Parodies after Exterminus was defeated. Ultra Fight Mary-Sue Nerf is one of many Parody Ultras to appear in the series. Somehow, he's wasn't dead for a while! He actually lasted until Episode 4! Give this Ultra his Stars Marks! He deserves them! Post-UFMS Nerf never did get those Stars Marks. However, he has begun to evolve, and become less nerfed over time. He soon gained a new form, in which he became more powerful, although still very weak in comparison to other ultras. It seems Nerf's evolution will continue, thought to what extent is unknown. Parody Hero Taisen Nerf is one of the characters in this. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Nerf appears often in the roleplay series as a regular, typically for comic relief and sometimes trying to help although often dying. Sadly because he is a Parody Ultra, everything that happens in these roleplays is canon for him, so he's died several more times now. Into Ultra Space Nerf appears as one of the many characters in this crossover. This is probably his first appearance in a completely serious story. Forms - Evolved= Ultraman Nerf Evolved Nerf's more evolved form, and his new default form. In this form, his color timer changes to that of a normal Ultra, rather than seeming to be a blue dot on his chest. His head also gains more distinct facial features, looking more like a normal Ultra as a result. He also increases in power. Abilities * Evolved Nerfium Ray: Still a a relatively weak beam, but now much more powerful and capable of doing real damage. It is close in power to Nice's Very Nice Ray, if not more powerful. * Punch: A somewhat weak punch, but now capable of hurting things. * Nerfium Slash: A flower-shaped ring of energy. Now more severely scrapes opponents, and could likely kill at least a human or similarly sized being. * Ultra Poke: Nerf literally pokes his enemy. * Nerf's time limit is now a minute. ** In space, it is nonexistent like with normal Ultras. What affect it has at human size is seemingly unknown. * Teleport: Nerf's teleport now still leaves him with some energy, but has a limited range and cannot be used often. * Ultra Shower * Ultra Twinkle Way * Pew Pew Beam: A beam of energy from Nerf's pointer finger. It is now much stronger. * Self-Revival: Nerf possesses the unique ability to revive himself from the dead, something he has to do quite often. However this ability is contradictory as sometimes he is revived offscreen implying he did it himself, and sometimes another Ultra like Shining Shining Zero revives him. * Nerf Field Resistance: Nerf is still mostly immune to Nerf Fields, only being slightly weakened by them. - Neo= Ultraman Neo Nerf Nerf's final evolution in which for once he actually becomes quite powerful, ironically. In this form Nerf gains power surpassing many normal Ultras and even his fellow members of the Ultra Super Squad, upgrade forms included. However this is only for a short period of time, as Nerf can only stay in this form for 3 minutes before reverting back to his default form. Abilities * Neo Nerfium Ray: A now actually quite powerful beam, upgraded from Nerf's original beam. * Neo Nerfium Slash: This projectile attack now takes on the form of a throwing star and acts as such. * Neo Ultra Poke: Nerf's poke attack, which is actually powerful enough to send an enemy staggering back, regardless of where he pokes them. * Neo Ultra Twinkle Way * Neo Ultra Shower: Nerf can how shoot a more powerful jet of water. * Neo Nerf Punch: A fairly powerful punch. * Neo Nerf Kick: A fairly powerful kick. * Teleport: Nerf can now teleport at will with no cost to his energy. * Enhanced Strength: Nerf becomes physically stronger and larger in this form. * Nerf Field Alteration: Nerf is now susceptible to Nerf Fields, but this only shortens the amount of time he can remain in the form of Neo Nerf. }} Trivia * Ultraman Nerf is yet another parody of the OP Ultras on this wiki, but this time instead of being a ridiculously overpowered character I have created a ridiculously underpowered character. * Ultraman Nerf is the weakest Ultra on this wiki bar none... with the noticeable exception of Ultraman Fedora... * Ultraman Nerf is my first Ultra to be killed. * Nerf's Ultra Fight Mary Sue appearance is the longest he's lasted without dying in any of his appearances until Episode 4. * During the Rise of Dark Cross 2 roleplay, Nerf finally did get those Star Marks. * Out of all of my parodies, Nerf is surprisingly popular. Gallery Nerfium Ray.jpg|Nerf's beam pose Nerf pose.jpg|Nerf standing heroically Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ultraman Nerf Continuity Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Parody Ultras not from the Light of Madness Category:Underpowered Characters